Azera Rorsha
"Good? The Republic, the Jedi... they drove my species to ''extinction. ''They were responsible for my parents' death, and many others I'm sure. How could you call that 'good'?" ''— Azera Rorsha '''Azera Rorsha', otherwise known as Darth Faeles, was formerly the Dark Lady of the Sith and de facto ruler of Korriban. She was the wife of Romulus Rorsha and Lady of the House of Rorsha. A powerful Sith Sorceress, Azera had been noted to be the second most powerful in the House of Rorsha, overpowered only by Lord Virulence himself. The Sith Lady met her end at the hand of a Mandalorian ruler during their resurgance in the Cold War. Biography Early Life Azera was born on the lush, isolated planet of Tund, where a small group of Sith resided in 3724 BBY. When she was barely 10 years old, her parents died in a cash with the Jedi that were sent to purge the dark presence of Sith artifacts upon the world, which her group of Sith fought against. Their death sent her on a path of vengeance and hatred for the Jedi. Aided by her extraordinary power in the Force, Azera did all she could to slay the Jedi and Republic forces, taken in by other Sith to be trained in combat. Azera was taught to use the Force and to wield a weapon in her teenage years, driven by her desire to avenge her parents. Escape From Tund With her rise to power, Azera lead many missions against the Republic forces that came to the planet's aid, slaying many of them herself. Her campaigns became well-known, enough to where the Galactic Republic was forced to step in militarily. As the Republic's military forces intervened the best they could, Azera fled from the planet and escaped before the Republic could try to take her and her tribe down. Sith Training When Azera left Tund, she moved to the desolate Sith planet of Korriban, mostly to study any holocrons and knowledge of the Sith she could find. On Korriban, Azera learned much of the Dark Side, even learning Sith sorcery and magic. She worked on her combat prowess, crafting her own lightsaber after corrupting a stolen, blue kyber crystal. Soon afterwards, she learned of the planet Ziost and it's history with the ancient Sith species after they retreated from Korriban. She lived there for almost two years, studying more on the Sith and growing more powerful. Eventually, she took on the title 'Darth Faeles'. Meeting Romulus While on Ziost, Azera discovered another one of her own species, a Sith Pureblood - Romulus Rorsha. She met up with him and they agreed to work together. The two quickly fell in love, and got married on Mandalore, where they lived for a few years. During this time, she gave birth to Qashar, of which she returned to Korriban afterwards. The Cold War While on Korriban, Lady Azera had achieved the official title of a Sith Lord, where she took her son Qashar as a new apprentice. She became a notable presence within the emerging Sith Empire with a strategic mind and battle prowess rarely seen. Azera had served in battles against the Republic during the Sith's invasion of the galaxy, even aiding in the Sacking of Coruscant. Rise to Power Being so experienced in the art of war and combat got Azera into an even higher position within the Sith Empire - that of the Sphere of Military Offense. With such a position, Azera was in control of many of the Sith's mightiest forces, which she used to wage proxy battle against the Republic and primarily to invade the Mandalore System. Death During her war with the Mandalorians, her rank in the Empire made Azera well-known and thus a target. After forseeing a battle on Korriban, Azera returned to the world, only to find a Mandalorian force had raided the Sith planet. She, along with the Sith forces there, had defended the main temple the best they could. Nearing the end of the battle, as Azera attempted an escape, she was shot in the back of the head by the Manda'lor, who wielded a verpine shatter gun. Personality and Traits Azera was known to be quite deceptive and manipulative, having gone many lengths to get what she desires such as manipulating allies against each other or seducing the person involved. She was sly, and can be rather secretive and defensive or very overconfident, placid, and can be sarcastic or quippy at times. Powers and Abilities Force ability Darth Faeles was extremely potent in the Force, having mastered Sith sorcery and magic, and even delving into the arts of Nightsister Magic. She could draw on bountiful Force reserves and doesn't easily get fatigued in combat, as displayed in her final battle with the Mandalorians on Korriban. She could employ a wide array of moves and abilities on a whim, making many opponents who battle her overwhelmed and under-powered. Lightsaber combat Though Azera did not primarily focus on lightsaber combat, she used Form VI and Form VII and was considered masterful in her combative abilities. Other abilities Azera was very agile and stealthy as well, using such skills to escape from Tund when she was younger. Likewise, she was a decent pilot and had a very strategic mind and high intelligence. Category:Characters